7570 The Ostrich Race
|Ages = 6-12 |Released =April 2010 |Theme =Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time }} 7570 The Ostrich Race is a 169 piece Prince of Persia set released in 2010. Minifigures included in the set are Dastan with Bare Chest torso, Sheik Amar, the Ostrich Jockey, one Scorpion, one Snake, and two Ostriches. There is a watch tower included for Sheik Amar to watch the race, a weapon rack and the stables for the ostriches to be released. Description The Set The set is made up of three different platforms. The first is the weapon's rack. There is nothing much to it, except many weapon holders for Ostrich Jockeys to hold their items while they race. On the left bottom corner is a Part 30176, which is Plant Brick 1 x 1 Round with 3 Bamboo Leaves. The weapon holders have two spears, the Ostrich Jockey's whip (box art and images only), and a battle axe. Also in the back is a golden flag and pole, which is used again on the Watching Tower. The Watching Tower is built upon a tan Part 3032, which is Plate 4x6. It contains a Part 4589, which is Cone 1x1, that is used to hold the Ostrich Jockey's whip (Instruction Booklet only). Two Part 43888s, which are Brick 1 x 1 x 6 Round with Square Bases, and two Part 2453s, which are Brick 1 x 1 x 5s, hold up the top of the tower. On the tower base is a railing consisted of two brown Part 4589s, one flat tile 1x4 with holed extension, and a flat tile 1x4. In the instruction booklet, it says to place the Scorpion inside the tower. There are two flags and poles on the top. One flag is gold, which is on the left, and the other one red, which is on the right. The final platform is the Racing Gate. It contains a pulley combination of multiple pieces. To insure that the platform does not collapse if the pulley combination is slid out the back, two Part 2921s, which are Brick 1 x 1 with Handles, are placed on the two 2x4 bricks on the side without railings and two Part 3039s, which are Slope Brick 45 2 x 2s, on the top and bottom of the pulley combination. The gates and pulley combination are connected by two Droid's hands. This allows the gates to open when the pulley combination is pulled back fully. On the sides are each three Part 4589s, poles, and Droid's arms all serve as the railing. The inside of the gates too have this, but only with out the Droid's arms. Inside the stables are two Part 3068bs, which are Tile 2 x 2 with Groove, and two Part 3068bs with one hole in the centre. This is used to allow the Ostrichs to stay placed inside the stable. Minifigures The 7570 Ostrich Race contains 7 figures; 3 minifigures, 4 animals. The three actual minifigures are Dastan with his bare chest torso, Sheik Amar, and an Ostrich Jockey. Dastan's torso piece is Part 973px666, which is Minifig Torso with Bare Chest and Muscles Pattern, which has only been seen in one other set, 7683 Fight on the Flying Wing. Other than this, Dastan is built with his other common pieces; black, printed legs, two swords, and sword holder. Sheik has a new tan Turban, a new Prince of Persia-exclusive torso that has pattern of a tan patched up robe, and light black belt with swirl in the centre, and tan pants. Both his head and torso are double printed, with a nervous face on the back the head. Finally, the Ostrich Jockey has another Prince of Persia-exclusive torso with tan arms, tan torso with beads going down the front of the torso, and some kind of light blue underwear showing out. He has brown pants, black hat, grinning face, and whip. Only his torso is double printed. There are 4 Animals in the set. They are a Scorpion, a Snake, and two Ostriches. The Scorpion is the regular black version, and the Snake is coloured red. The Ostriches are made up from two pieces. Its head is a light pink/tan rubber mould and has a beak and carved mouth on it. On each of the bodies (which is primarily black) is a white section, which represents the tips of its feathers. This is also done in the back of the minifigure. The Ostrich is moulded with four holes. This allows minifigures to sit or stand on the Ostrich. The legs of the Ostrich are also light pink/tan that covers a 4x4 flat piece. Background Prince of Persia While searching for the mystical Dagger of Time, Dastan found himself at the Valley of the Slaves. Inside, he met up with his old mentor Sheik Amar. After having a joyous reunion, Dastan was brought to a top-secret path. Sheik Amar left, and turned on the lights. Dastan was trapped and forced to Ostrich race against one of Sheik's Ostrich Jockeys. They started after the gambling ended. Datsan won after the Jockey was eliminated from the race. He escaped moments after his win. Unlike the set, in the movie the race was to run from the Ostriches. This was probably changed because that situation was much more dangerous than the situation depicted in the set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7570.png|The set in its entirety 7570_alt2.png 7570_alt3.png 7570 Ostrich Race.png|An alternate view of the set. 7570-ToyFairPreview.jpg|The set on display at the 2010 Toy Fair. 7570-ToyFairPreview-close.jpg|Another view. 7570 Ostrich Race 1.jpg 7570 Ostrich Race 2.jpg 7570 Ostrich Race 3.jpg External links Category:Prince of Persia Category:2010 sets Category:7000 sets Category:Disney